The Monster Within
by Kyoki Kamanoke Shinigami
Summary: Jacob has always been someone we've loved, right? We can all understand what it feels like to be rejected by the one we love. This is his story, but slightly different. What if Jacob had to go through his phasing alone? You can find out, here, at Kyoki's TMW! I do hope you will read, any more information would be a massive spoiler. Please stop in and tell me what you think!


Welcome, one and all, to Kyoki Kamanoke Shinigami's production of The Monster Within! This shall be my second attempt at a Twilight Fanfiction. Pairing is secret for now. If you guys enjoy romance partnered with intense inner conflict, you've found something to occupy some of your tyme, huh? Well, without further ado, The Monster Within!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, then people would mob me for killing certain characters off. Not that I plan to in this fiction, of course.

* * *

Bella. It all came back to that one girl. She was the reason he was always like this, she was the reason he felt so dead inside. Ever since meeting Cullen, she's either forgotten about him or come to be uncaring for him at all. Bella loved Edward, and Jacob knew this, he didn't like to delude himself or hide the truth from himself.

He wasn't mad at her, honestly, but he didn't know what to do anymore. He just... didn't understand what that leech could give her that he couldn't. Didn't she want to have a family? To grow old with the one she loved? All of these things were true, back before she had met _him._

Still. He didn't know what to do, couldn't find anything that would stop the pain, even if only for awhile. He had never felt so much pain and sorrow before.

In the dark, he glanced over towards the sink with the mirror on top of it, but his attention stayed near the sink. Jacob couldn't take it anymore, couldn't even look at his own face in the mirror without a pain piercing his heart.

His eyes next fell onto the object that lay on the edge of the sink, his last hope, his saving grace in a world that just didn't have enough room for him.

As Jacob stood and walked over to the sink, he noticed that he felt numb, and decided that this was for the best. After this decision was made, he picked up the knife that had been laying there this whole tyme, as if it had been waiting patiently for him to make his decision.

Almost as if it knew that he would do this, and that it was only a matter of tyme.

* * *

The man was patient. He had waited for the boy to make his move, and once this was done he came to him, after blood loss had drained him of most of his precious, life giving blood, and the boy had passed out of the conscious world, and was so close to death.

The fact that the boy was close to death was nothing that worried this man, it was always like this at some point or another. He wasn't afraid of losing this experiment, after all, doing this so many tymes before has given him tyme to study his test subjects and it had become an art for him to tell when one was in danger of dying.

This was the part he loved, this was the most important part, as it set everything in motion. With this line of thought, he opened his mouth to reveal fangs that soon pierced the skin on Jacob's self-inflicted wounds, allowing the venom to set in. With how he had tymed this, he was sure that Jacob's pack would believe that he was merely changing, and in all reality, he was. He would become perfection, the perfect hybrid of two different creatures.

Now all that was left to do was tie this mess up, he thought as he cleaned the room and took care of Jacob's wounds before fleeing the area, already on his way to step two.

* * *

This part was slightly harder, as there were others in the area.

This concerned him little, however, as years upon years had made him the best there is at what he does.

Soon enough he had his target alone and he was done with this step before she had even realized he was there, aside from seeing his bright red eyes, something that she would chalk up to being a trick of her mind.

* * *

Pain. The first thing he registered was the immense pain that flooded his body.

It was not unlike the pain of having a thousand knives split every single part of your skin, piercing deeply into the flesh below it, blind you with it's pain.

'It's fine,' He thought, "They said that it would hurt at first, that it's to be expected." He reasoned to himself as best as he could with such immense pain clouding his brain.

It was the kind of pain that made someone lose their mind, and that would be exactly what they would say of him because of what he did next.

He was thrashing. It hurt. He could feel the arms trying to hold him down, hear the whispers that it would all be over soon and then he would be okay, but he just had to calm down now, okay? It hurt. He could see only a blinding, white light because of the pain throbbing in his head, in his torso, and flowing through his veins until it was running it's complete course throughout his whole body, resonating off the inside of his skin, where he could feel the pain growing more and more. It hurt. Suddenly, the spikes of pain and the madness and insanity brought with it reached a crescendo. It was the kind of pain that robs someone of their human nature and leaves them... an animal. So who could blame him for what happened next as he lashed out in pain, his instincts telling him to run, run until the pain stopped. They tried to hold him down again, whispers of it all passing soon. They were talking in circles and he still couldn't see. He convulsed in pain, his body beginning to spasm.

So once more, who could blame him for what he did next? In pure survival instinct, he flung the hands and bodies off of him, away, and he bolted upright, fighting against the pain, still blind and still confused. Where was he? Who was holding him and why didn't they let go before? So he ran. He ran into the wall before moving until he felt the place where the door was, and then he kicked it open, running outside and away from the pain. He heard whispers, and growls, and grunts, and he feared them. Those were the sounds of the people who had held him down, who wouldn't let him run. So he ran faster, and as he ran, he began to fall, to stumble, and no one will ever know if it was fortunate that he had been running towards the cliff edge or not...

As he fell of the edge, not even aware of there being a cliff there, he slowly began to remember that those were his pack mates, that he was mid-morph, and that he had just ran from them, jumping off of a cliff to avoid their help, and as the water burned his skin upon impact and turned his blood to ice, his sight returned and all he could do was watch the pack, gathered at the top of the cliff, looking down in angst at their lost comrade before he saw a flash of liquid amber eyes and then knew only darkness.

* * *

Cut! It's a wrap! For anyone who guesses even remotely close to what is going to happen, a cookie and a free spoiler before anyone else (Maybe even myself) will know it! Please, read and review for more chapters!


End file.
